


Here Come the Soldiers of Anarchy

by pbarfic9



Series: Bring Me the Kings of the Shadows [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Demon Harry Styles, Demon Hunters, Demon Zayn Malik, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Demon!Zayn, Demons, Dirty Talk, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Louis, Power Dynamics, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, hunter!Louis, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbarfic9/pseuds/pbarfic9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry?” He exclaims, lowering his bow slightly, but making sure Harry stays pinned against the wall.  “Well, well, well….Louis, how nice to see you again” Harry purrs, as a smirk unfurls across his lips.  Completely unperturbed, Harry leans back against the wall, hooking one ankle over the other and crossing his arms loosely over his chest. Louis curses, fuck, he looks hot, sprawled against the wall, staring up at Louis through his eyelashes. Fuck.  </p><p>...Or a few months later, Louis encounters Harry and Zayn again, only this time, he turns the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this takes place a couple months after Here Come the Children of Chaos. You don't necessarily need to have read that one to understand this one, but it might help explain a lot of the context. 
> 
> I hope to have the rest of this story up later today/tomorrow!
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are always appreciated!

Louis grimaced. It was late, too late. Although he supposed he shouldn’t really be complaining, after all, demons were creatures of the night, it wasn’t as if he was going to be able to hunt them in broad daylight. Louis just hoped he wouldn’t have to get into it with this one, he wasn’t in the mood for a fistfight. His tight, black clothes clung to his body, lord knows he didn’t need anything they could grab if it did come down to a fight. He felt the heavy weight of his cross bow slung across his back, arrows tipped in holy water at the ready. Louis crouched low, making sure he stayed hidden in the darkness of the shadows clinging to the corners of the alley he had hidden himself in. Hiding from a demon was no easy task, after all, where is there left to hide when what you’re hunting belongs to the shadows themselves? 

Louis sighs, it shouldn’t be too much longer now, in fact…He feels rather than sees the demon enter the alleyway, after all, the alley is dark, and demons are never more at home than when they are in the shadows. Louis cautiously shuffles forward, moving virtually silently on the balls of his feet. The demon passes him, continuing down the alleyway, and Louis follows carefully behind, stalking his target. Louis peeks his head around the box he’s hiding behind and squints at the dark form ahead of him. Something about this particular demon looks oddly familiar, but Louis can’t quite place it. Those long legs, broad shoulders, and curly hair create a tempting silhouette. He thinks he hears a quiet shuffle behind him, and he freezes, but when he turns to look, he’s alone. He keeps moving, walking further into the alley as his target nears the alley’s dead end. Louis takes a deep breath, drawing his crossbow, and loading an arrow into the slot. He only has one shot at this. He creeps as close to the demon as possible, cornering him against the wall. “Freeze”, he yells, his voice surprisingly calm, as he steps out of the shadows, crossbow pointed squarely at the demon’s head. Slowly, the demon turns around. Louis nearly drops his crossbow in shock. 

“Harry?” He exclaims, lowering his bow slightly, but making sure Harry stays pinned against the wall. “Well, well, well….Louis, how nice to see you again” Harry purrs, as a smirk unfurls across his lips. Completely unperturbed, Harry leans back against the wall, hooking one ankle over the other and crossing his arms loosely over his chest. Louis curses, fuck, he looks hot, sprawled against the wall, staring up at Louis through his eyelashes. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first one was so short, this one is longer :) 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always great! :)

Harry moves to take a step towards Louis, but Louis’ instincts kick in. “Don’t move” he grits, out raising his bow until it’s aimed squarely at Harry’s heart. His finger twitches on the trigger, damn it what is wrong with him? He’s a hunter, this is what he does, and yet he can’t seem to send the arrow flying. 

“Why not?” Harry coos, his voice and expression the picture of innocence, but Louis can see it in his eyes, can see the mischief dance just below his carefully constructed façade. “You’re not going to shoot me, we both know that” he continues, and his voice washes over Louis like velvet, making him shudder, and sending a ripple of pleasure down his spine. For a second Louis believes him, feels the fog begin to settle in in his brain, before he snaps himself out of it. Fuck, not again. “Try me” he threatens, voice low and dangerous, “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t shoot you right now.” 

“Because we have such a history together”, Harry purrs, “or have you forgotten?” Louis shudders, of course he hasn’t forgotten, how could he? The night they’d spent after he lost that stupid bet, Louis can feel the beginnings of a semi just thinking about it. “Of course you haven’t,” Harry continues, his voice soft and smooth, the voice of a predator “in fact, I think you want to do it again, little hunter”. Harry taunts, a positively predatory look on his face as he looks Louis up and down, slowly, like he’s sizing him up. “Why the hell would I want to do that?” Louis answers, and he curses the fact that his voice doesn’t come out as confident as he was aiming for, “I was basically kidnapped, and held against my will, why on earth would I ever want to do that again?” 

“Oh come now love, we didn’t hold you against your will. You agreed to the terms of our little arrangement. We never force anyone to do anything, after all, it’s hardly corrupting if they don’t want it, now is it?” Damn it, why can’t Louis pull the trigger, he should just shoot Harry and be done with this whole mess. But a small voice in his head points out that Harry’s right, Louis hasn’t been able to keep that night off his mind in months. 

Louis notes absently that Harry seems remarkably relaxed for someone facing the prospect of death, or he supposes in Harry’s case, respawning. Demons don’t ever really die permanently, they just respawn, sometimes in this dimension, sometimes in another. But regardless, Harry doesn’t seem at all concerned with the weapon being pointed at his chest, or the fact that as far as Louis can tell, he’s defenseless. No instead, he’s still leaning casually against the wall, completely cornered. Louis supposes he’s planning on talking his way out of this? 

“I think you want to do it again”, Harry purrs, “I don’t think you can get the thought of my mouth, my lips, my cock out of your head, and none of your little mortal lovers can measure up” Harry’s gaze pierces into Louis, his voice deep and seductive, his gaze daring Louis to look away, and Louis feels himself being pulled in. “Remember how good it felt? My hot, wet mouth on your cock, sucking you down, keeping you right on the edge before I finally let you go, your cock buried deep inside Zayn’s tight walls as he rode you for hours before we let you come…Don’t you remember Louis? Don’t you want to do it again? Don’t you remember how good it felt to fall apart for Zayn and I?” Harry’s smirking again, like he’s won, even though he’s still the one pinned. 

Suddenly, Louis freezes. Zayn. In his shock at seeing Harry again, he had completely forgotten about Zayn. Judging by the look on Harry’s face right now, that had been a mistake. Fuck. That’s why Harry’s so calm, because he’s not defenseless at all, because he isn’t alone. Harry may be pinned against a wall, but Louis’ by himself, and he’s now exposed on three sides. He can’t turn around, without letting Harry out of his sights, and suddenly he feels vulnerable. “Where is he”, he growls at Harry, finger twitching on the trigger as he brings his weapon closer to Harry, a more direct threat. “Where’s who? I’m sure I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about little hunter” Harry replies, playing coy. “You know damn well who I mean” Louis bites back. Harry doesn’t reply, just stands there, draped against the wall, a smirk unfurling across his features. 

“Don’t worry love, I’m right here” he hears another voice purr in his ear, as he feels someone grip his hair, and the slide of a knife being held against his throat. Well, he found Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh cliffhanger! Like I said I should be posting the last chapter either later today, or tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut, as promised!

Louis reckons the three of them must make quite the sight, were anyone to pass by. Harry leaning against the wall, Louis still with a deadly crossbow aimed at his chest, and Zayn with a knife to Louis’ throat. “Zayn, let me go, or I’ll shoot him. You know I will”. Zayn just chuckles, “No you won’t little hunter, if you wanted to kill him, you’d have done it already… and just remember, you shoot him, and it’ll be your grave you’re digging too. Death is only permanent for one of us.” Zayn’s voice is still deep, and husky, but there’s an underlying note of danger Louis hasn’t heard before. They’re gorgeous and seductive, and may play helpless or innocent, but the hardness in Zayn’s voice reminds him of the predators Zayn and Harry truly are. He knows Zayn’s threat is real. Louis curses himself, how on earth did he manage to get himself into this situation again…and how the hell is he going to get himself out of it. 

He thinks back to what he knows about Zayn and Harry, about what they like, how he might use it to his advantage. He can’t break away, Zayn’s got a good grip on him, and any sudden movement would have Zayn dragging that knife across his throat. They’re demons, they’re certainly not going to have any moral qualms about killing him. Suddenly it occurs to him. He can’t win in a fight, but maybe if he can distract them he can turn the tables. They’re demons of pleasure and lust, which means they feed off of his sexual energy. Suddenly, Louis is the one who’s smirking. He’s been approaching this incorrectly, he doesn’t need to fight, he needs to give in. For as much pleasure as he allows himself to feel, he creates the sexual energy they feed off of, they crave. He’s their life source, and that…that he can work with. 

So Louis adopts a different strategy. Instead of tensing up, he relaxes, leaning against Zayn. He leans his head back, so he can whisper in Zayn’s ear. “You’re right,” he whispers, grinding his bum into Zayn’s rapidly hardening cock, “I can’t get that night out of my head. How good you felt wrapped around me, as I pounded into you. How good Harry is with his mouth….How good it felt to have your fingers inside me, turning me into a writhing mess, begging for you to fuck me.” He moans, arching his back, and turns his attention to Harry. “I want it again, I want you to hold me down and make me take it. I want to feel you big, thick cock inside me, splitting me open for you.” Louis whines, making sure he’s looking up through his eyelashes at Harry, as he continues to grind back into Zayn. 

He’s smirking, and Harry and Zayn’s expressions have become more guarded, as though they can’t quite figure out what Louis’ playing at. He can tell they’re conflicted, their survival instincts won’t let them totally relax, but Louis can tell he’s getting to them. His moans are sending energy zipping down their spines, all their energy is focused on him. He just needs to send them over the edge. “Please daddy?”, he breathes, “I’ll be good for you.” he begs, and suddenly, Harry and Zayn snap. The knife is no longer at his throat, and before he can blink, he’s back in the room they shared last time. 

He lays back against the pillows, as Zayn and Harry sit at the end of the bed, watching him. Louis takes a moment to appreciate how hot they both look, eyes nearly black with lust, tattoos covering their arms, tight fitting, black clothes clinging to their bodies. They look dark, dangerous, and every bit the temptation they’re designed to create. And Louis loves it. He smirks, beckoning them to him “Well come on then boys, don’t just sit there.” All at once, they’re on him, Harry’s lips pressing insistently against his, and Zayn between his legs. Kissing Harry is like being electrocuted, his spine goes taut with the pleasure of Harry’s touch. Harry’s kiss is rough, demanding, it lingers on Louis’ lips even after Harry’s pulled away. Harry kisses a line down his throat, pausing to suck at a particularly sensitive spot just behind his ear. Louis’ hips buck up, in desperate need of friction. 

Zayn smirks. He knows what Louis’ doing, he and Harry both do, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t going to make the most out of this. To be honest, they don’t have much of a choice. It’s been a while since either of them has fed, and Louis’ little show is sending electricity zipping through him, he hasn’t felt this alive since the last time they encountered each other. His inner predator has almost completely taken over, and he’s hungry. His eyes are dark, he’s in his element, everything in him is telling him to take Louis, to break him, to corrupt his morality, his innocence. To take their little hunter, and lure him into temptation. He’s actually kind of impressed, in all his centuries walking this earth, he’s never encountered a hunter smart enough to figure this out. Clever enough to figure out how to use his weakness as an advantage, and fuck, if that doesn’t make Louis even hotter. 

He bends down, sucking Louis’ cock into his mouth. His touch may not be designed to send pleasure coursing through Louis’ veins like Harry’s is, but that certainly doesn’t mean Zayn can’t give as good as he gets. 

Louis’ hips buck up, and Zayn looks up to see Harry playing with his nipples, tweaking one between his long, clever fingers, while he sucks insistently at the other one. Zayn chuckles to himself, he wonders how long that dark mark Harry’s sucked into Louis’ neck will take to fade. He hopes it lasts for ages, a reminder of everything he and Harry can do to him. Louis’ hips buck again, seeking out the wet velvet of Zayn’s mouth. Zayn pins Louis’ hips down to the bed, and pulls off his cock with one long, slow suck that leaves Louis thrashing on the bed. 

“I thought you said you were going to be good for us Louis?” he purrs, jacking Louis off just this side of too slow. “I am, I promise” Louis pants, desperate for something, anything. “Hmmm I don’t know Harry, I think our little hunter is being naughty on purpose. I seem to recall he likes to be tied up…what do you think Haz, should be tie his pretty little wrists together and wreck him?” Instead of responding, Harry simply pulls Louis’ wrists together, and raises them above his head so they’re pinned against the headboard. “Keep them there,” he coos in Louis’ ear, “if you’re a good boy, maybe Zayn will decide to fuck you.” Louis moans loudly, throwing his head back against the mattress. Fuck, he’s caught between the two of them again, and it feels so damn good. 

He feels Zayn slip one long finger inside of him, and he groans. It’s not nearly enough. “Please,” he begs, “please daddy, fuck me. I want your big, thick cock inside me so badly. Please daddy, it’s been so long”. This time, it’s Zayn who moans, and Louis is rewarded with another finger inside him. Harry holds three of his own fingers up to Louis’ mouth. “Suck,” he commands, and Louis does. Sucks Harry’s fingers down, teases their tips, flits his tongue all along the pads of Harry’s fingertips, making sure he’s staring up at Harry through his eyelashes as he does. Harry swallows audibly, and Louis smirks around his fingers. After a couple of minutes, Harry pulls his fingers out of Louis’ mouth, before bringing them down to his own hole. “Now I’m going to open myself up, I want you to watch me Louis, be a good boy, and just watch” Harry purrs, sliding down to sit on Louis’ chest. He flips himself around, so that Louis has a perfect view of Harry’s cute little bum, and his pretty pink hole. Slowly, Harry slips a finger inside, moaning as he does so. 

Louis is straining against Zayn’s hold on his hips. “Ah ah ah,” Zayn tuts, “remember, bad boys don’t get to be fucked, and they certainly don’t get to come” Zayn taunts, moving his fingers against Louis’ prostrate. Louis is totally overwhelmed, he wants nothing more than to grab a hold of Harry’s hips and finger him himself, but he can’t, he has to be good. 

Harry turns around, before slowly beginning to sink down on Louis’ cock. This time, Louis can’t help himself; his hips buck up of their own accord. If he thought Harry’s mouth or lips were irresistible, the feeling of his tight, wet walls wrapped around Louis’ cock is enough to nearly send him over the edge. 

As soon as he moves though, Louis realizes his mistake. Suddenly, Harry’s pulled all of the way off of him, and Zayn’s fingers are gone. “Tsk tsk tsk, and here I thought you could be a good boy for us” Harry taunts. “Please,” Louis begs, “please, I-I can be g-good I promise.” “I don’t know…” Zayn drawls. 

“Please, just please, I’ll be good, I swear I’ll be good, just please please fuck me” Louis is beside himself with want, he’s so close, all he wants is to come. He looks up at Harry and Zayn. For all their cool exterior, he can tell he’s getting to the two of them. They thrive on power, and he’s playing into that. “I won’t come before you give me permission, I promise. Please daddy, fuck me” Louis whines, and smirks when he feels Zayn’s fingers return to his ass, and Harry sinks down on him once again. 

Harry’s infuriatingly still on top of Louis, just sitting there, completely unmoving, waiting for Zayn. Just a few moments later, Louis feels the insistent press of Zayn’s cock against his own hole, and he keens at the feeling. Slowly, Zayn presses inside him, the head of his cock nudging at Louis’s prostrate. “Just remember,” Zayn purrs, “no coming until we say you can.” And then they both begin to pound into him, Zayn’s cock sliding in and out of his ass, as Harry rides him furiously. Louis feels like he’s going to explode, the pleasure coursing through his body is too much, he’s too close. “Please, may I come?” he whines, bucking up into Harry’s wet heat. 

“I don’t know, what do you think Haz?” Zayn asks, but his voice is shaky, and Louis knows he’s just as affected by this too. “I don’t know, I think our little hunter should have to hold out a little bit longer” Harry replies, and Louis wants to cry. “Tell you what,” Zayn brokers, his voice honey smooth and tempting, “make Harry and I come, and then you can”. With that, Louis becomes even more determined. He decides to focus on Harry first, after all, he’s been fucking Harry longer, and Harry looks like he’s getting close. 

He bucks his hips up minutely into Harry, making sure to hit Harry’s prostrate as he does. “Does that feel good Harry?” he questions coyly, “you like my big, thick cock splitting you open, don’t you? Come on sweetheart, let go, come for me. Come all over my chest” And Harry does. 

That leaves Zayn. For a brief moment, Louis and Zayn lock eyes, and Louis can see the challenge there, see the mischief dancing behind Zayn’s cool exterior. Now that Harry’s rolled off of him, Louis has more space to work on Zayn. He tightens himself around Zayn’s cock as he thrusts into him. “Daddy, you always fuck me so well. You like the sight of me underneath you? Your cock pounding into my little hole? You do, don’t you. Your little hunter, completely at your mercy…” Zayn narrows his eyes, and Louis feels his hips stutter. Louis just smirks and continues, "I’m so full, I just want you to come inside me, please fill me up daddy” he whines, his voice high pitched and breathy. Louis continues to beg prettily, until just a few minutes later, Zayn comes hard inside of him. The sensation is too much, and just a few moments later, Louis comes hard, nearly as hard as he came that first night the three of them shared. 

Zayn rolls off Louis, exhausted and spent. “Truce? At least until morning?” Harry asks, and Louis nods. He’s far too exhausted to do anything more now, and the three of them drift off into sleep. 

When Harry and Zayn wake up, they find a note left on the bedside table. 

“I probably should have killed the two of you in your sleep, but I had fun last night. See? I told you I could figure you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! And if you have any other ideas for another fic in this 'verse, let me know :)


End file.
